sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gods and Monsters (film)
:Not to be confused with Justice League: Gods and Monsters. | starring = | music = Carter Burwell | cinematography = Stephen M. Katz | editing = Virginia Katz | studio = Showtime Regent Entertainment BBC Films | distributor = Lions Gate Films | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = United Kingdom United States | language = English | budget = $10 million | gross = $6.5 million }} 'Gods and Monsters' is a 1998 British-American period drama film that recounts the partly fictionalized last days of the life of film director James Whale, whose experience of war in World War I is a central theme. It stars Ian McKellen as Whale, along with Brendan Fraser, Lynn Redgrave, Lolita Davidovich and David Dukes. The film was directed and written by Bill Condon, based on Christopher Bram's novel ''Father of Frankenstein. Gods and Monsters won the Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay, and was nominated for Best Actor in a Leading Role (Ian McKellen) and Best Actress in a Supporting Role (Lynn Redgrave). The film features reconstructions of the filming of Bride of Frankenstein, a movie Whale directed. The title comes from a line in Bride of Frankenstein, in which the character Dr. Pretorius toasts Dr. Frankenstein, "To a new world of gods and monsters!" The story has also been adapted as a play of the same name which premiered in London at the Southwark Playhouse in February 2015. Plot The story opens in the 1950s, after the Korean War; it has been more than a decade since James Whale, director of Frankenstein and Bride of Frankenstein, has retired. He lives with his long-time housemaid, Hanna, who loyally cares for him but disapproves of his homosexuality. Whale has suffered a series of strokes that have left him fragile and tormented by memories: growing up as a poor outcast, his tragic World War I service, and the filming of Bride of Frankenstein. Whale slips into his past, and indulges in his fantasies, reminiscing about gay pool parties and also sexually teasing an embarrassed, starstruck fan who comes to interview him. Whale battles depression, at times contemplating suicide, as he realizes his life, his attractiveness, and his health are slipping away. Whale befriends his young, handsome gardener and former Marine, Clayton Boone and the two begin a sometimes uneasy friendship as Boone poses for Whale's sketches. The two men bond while discussing their lives and dealing with Whale's spells of disorientation and weakness from the strokes. Boone, impressed with Whale's fame, watches Bride of Frankenstein on TV as his friends mock the movie, his friendship with Whale, and Whale's intentions. Boone assures Whale that he is straight and receives assurance from Whale that there is no sexual interest, but Boone storms out when Whale graphically discusses his sexual history. Boone later returns with the agreement that no such "locker room" discussions occur again. Boone is invited to escort Whale to a party hosted by George Cukor for Princess Margaret. There, a photo op has been arranged for Whale with "his Monsters": Boris Karloff and Elsa Lanchester from "ancient" movie fame. This event exacerbates his depression. A sudden rain storm becomes an excuse to leave. Back at Whale's home, Boone needs a dry change of clothes. Whale can only find a sweater, so Boone wears a towel wrapped around his waist. Whale decides to try to sketch Boone one more time. After some minutes, he shows his sketches to Boone, disclosing that he has lost his ability to draw. After Boone drops his towel to pose nude, Whale makes him wear a World War I gas mask and then uses the opportunity to make a sexual advance on Boone, kissing his shoulder. Boone becomes enraged and attacks Whale, who confesses that this had been his plan and begs Boone to kill him to relieve him of his suffering. Boone refuses, puts Whale to bed, then sleeps downstairs. The next morning, Hanna is alarmed when she cannot find Whale, prompting a search by Boone and Hanna. Boone finds Whale floating dead in the pool, as a distraught Hanna runs out clutching a suicide note. Boone and Hanna agree that Boone should disappear from the scene to avoid a scandal. The film closes roughly a decade later as Boone and his young son, Michael, watch Bride of Frankenstein on television. The son is skeptical of his father's claim that he knew Whale, but Clayton produces a sketch of the Frankenstein monster drawn by Whale, and signed, "To Clayton. Friend?" "Friend?", being a plea from the original misfit, Frankenstein's monster, and disclosing Whale's true intentions. Cast * Ian McKellen as James Whale ** Brandon Kleyla as young James ** Kent George as 25-year-old James * Brendan Fraser as Clayton Boone * Lynn Redgrave as Hanna * Lolita Davidovich as Betty * Jack Plotnick as Edmund Kay * Matt McKenzie as Colin Clive * David Dukes as David Lewis * Rosalind Ayres as Elsa Lanchester * Jack Betts as Boris Karloff * Martin Ferrero as George Cukor * Marlon Braccia as Elizabeth Taylor * Amir Aboulela as The Monster * Cornelia Hayes O'Herlihy as Princess Margaret * Jesse James as Michael Boone * Arthur Dignam as Ernest Thesiger (uncredited) Reception Gods and Monsters received positive reviews from critics, with McKellen's and Redgrave's performances singled out for particular praise. Time Out called it "not a complicated film, but warm and clever".Time Out Retrieved May 20, 2010 The film has a 95% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 63 reviews. The site's critical consensus states: "Gods and Monsters is a spellbinding, confusing piece of semi-fiction, featuring fine performances; McKellen leads the way, but Redgrave and Fraser don't lag far behind." The film holds a 74 Metascore on Metacritic, based on 32 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Real life basis James Whale did have several men (and women) pose nude for him, and some of these are shown in the making-of featurette. Several of his paintings were bought by a collector and loaned to the studio for the making of this film. Whale did suffer from strokes towards the end of his life, which affected his mental abilities, and was found dead in his pool. There were rumours that this was a homicide, but the evidence only pointed at suicide. It is a matter of speculation if Whale had any assistance in his suicide. Whale's household might have hired a male gardener, but what sort of relationship he had with his employer is in the realm of speculation. In the documentary included on the DVD and in interviews, novelist Christopher Bram explains that the character of Clayton Boone is completely fictitious. Academy Award ; Oscar * Best Adapted Screenplay - Bill Condon - Won * Best Actor - Sir Ian McKellen - Nominated * Best Supporting Actress - Lynn Redgrave - Nominated References External links * * * * * * * [http://arsenalpulp.com/bookinfo.php?index=306/ Gods and Monsters: A Queer Film Classic] Category:1998 films Category:1990s drama films Category:1990s biographical films Category:1990s LGBT-related films Category:British films Category:British biographical films Category:British drama films Category:British LGBT-related films Category:American films Category:American biographical films Category:American drama films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:English-language films Category:Films about filmmaking Category:Films about suicide Category:Films based on American novels Category:LGBT-related drama films Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films set in California Category:Films shot in California Category:Independent Spirit Award for Best Film winners Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe-winning performance Category:Films whose writer won the Best Adapted Screenplay Academy Award Category:Films directed by Bill Condon Category:Screenplays by Bill Condon Category:Films scored by Carter Burwell Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Cultural depictions of film directors